Purging the Grail
by ADarkknight
Summary: Just about to be destroyed, a wish reaches the grail. Now a new path has been opened.
1. prologue: the wish

Purging the grail 

Disclaimer: FSN, the game, is owned by type moon. Dunno who owns the anime, i guess they do, too.

Chapter 0 Prologue : A wish

Fire.

Crimson fire engulfs everything in its path. Nearly one sixth of the entire city is burning down, turning to ashes houses and persons alike. In the middle of the fire a small kid walks, half conscious. Then falls.

Emiya Kiritsugu gives on chasing after the last remaining enemy servant and his master. Turns to his own Servant Saber, who now stands in front of the holy grail, the prize of this entire blodshed. Just by standing near it he can feel it, the grail is totally tainted. An inner dark force is housed on the artifact, and now of holy it only has the name. Cursing under his breath, he turns to saber and shows his holy mark: the last command Spell.

-Destroy it Saber, it is no good.

Saber stares at him like if wanting to destroy HIM instead, but can´t complain, nor dissobey, that´s the power of the command spell. A wind whirwind begins to engulf Saber´s sword, and she charges towards the grail. Kiritsugu closes his eyes, standing still close to the grail..

-If only the grail isn´t tainted... if only.

Then Saber releases her attack:

-EXCALIBUR..

The grail shines briefly before the shockwave from the Excalibur reaches it, breaking it. Part of the unholy energy reaches Kiritsugu who remained too close to it and now suffers the pain as Saber dissapears without even say goodbye.

Kiritsugu walks away, too.Moments later he finds Shiro.

He didn´t know that his wish reached the grail, and a new entity was called to make it happen.

AN: WHOA, finally a FSN section, been waiting for this. Please R&R, just to know i´m not alone in this world XD, and to make constructives critics or good commentaries out of this.


	2. Ch1 Golden Warrior

Disclaimer: See prologue

Chapter 1: The golden Warrior

-I didn´t realize it before, but you are my scabbard Shirou, as long as i have you i cannot lose.

When the dust settles, Gilgamesh can see as Saber and Shirou are holding each other. Each has their clothes tainted with the blood of the other.In their precary condition, they just let go of everything and live the moment. About to faint, Shirou holds her closer and she doesn´t resist, instead she keeps holding him firmly. Finally he loses his remaining strenght and begins to fall, she falls with him and Excalibur meets the ground, with a metal sound. The scabbard disapears.

Totally enraged, with fury-red eyes Gilgamesh shout at the laying pair.

-Now you´ve done it... Nobody does THIS to me. If you won´t be mine, just DIE.

His sword, Ea, begins to revolve, creating a crimson storm around it. Now Gilgamesh is sure that his Noble Phamtasm won´t be bounced back by Saber and her annoying master. With a sadistic smile he keeps on concentrating his energy in the whirlwind.

-Bye Saber

She just embraces her master, too weak to stand up.

-Shirou

-ENUMA.

-Bye

-EL... ARGH

Two waves of energy hits Gilgamesh from the back, forcing him to abort the attack. Two persons, a male and a female, are now standing in front of Saber and Shirou. He is holding a sword, she has a kind of glove that extends over her arm until the shoulder. The male steps forward and grins.

-Whoa, all your dates end up like this, guys?

The girl checks them with a concerned look, then she sighs.

-They´re no good. And Shirou got the worst.

-Well, you know the drill. Get them out of here, i´ll keep him busy.

With that the guy charges, Gilgamesh, whose initial shock long ago dissapeared, counters him. As the swords meets, the girl asks Saber:

-Can you stand, Saber?

A groan is the only answer. Sighing again, and cursing, she leans to the servant. Meanwhile, Gilgamesh attacks once and again, and is barely parried.Then he jumps and charges the Elish in mid air, realising it while hitting the floor. The swordman jumps back just in time to avoid get caught in the attack. Then, he charges towards the golden warrior, with a upper slash.Gilgamesh blocks and then jumps back, too. The swordman shouts:

-Not yet?

The girl raises, with Shirou in her arms.

-Mana transfer complete. Heal yourself, Saber. We need to get out.

Saber obeys and stands. However, rage and suspicious can be seen in her emerald eyes. With the metallic sound of swords as background, the girl, with his companion barely holding Gilgamesh back, and hurried because she knows that needs to help him out ASAP, just doesn´t have the time.

-We´ll talk about that later, ok?. Let´s get out.

After attacking Gilgamesh with an Ice Icicle, the guy turns and says:

-Get them home and stay there. I´ll meet ya later.

The girl shockes:

-What? Are you sure? You just ca...

-This is my mission, and we still have the soul link. If you sense problems...- And he looks at her.- you can use the remaining command spell.- Then Gilgamesh begins to summon his vault.- GO!!

-Got it. You better get back, hear me?. We still has that discussion to finish.

He chuckles.- The answer is no. You know that we can´t be.

-Don´t ventilate private business.- She prepares to leave, but turns.- Take care, Ryan.

-You too, Alana.

-Remember, come back.

-Stop the sugar, please. I´m getting diabetic.

She frowns.- Get some modals in the way home.

And with that, Alana, holding Shirou, and Saber flee the battlefield as Ryan confronts Gilgamesh´s noble phamtasm.

* * *

In the Emiya´s living room. Alana is sitting with Rin, while Saber lays in the couch. An interrogation is being held, courtesy of Tohsaka-sama. 

-So, you´re the crimson mask.

Alana protests. She doesn´t like that name. Of course, she have no choice as that is the nickname given by Rin, due to the red mask she wears in combat to protect her (now discovered) secret identity. As crimson mask, and paired with saphire mask (Ryan) she fought Saber, Lancer, Berserker, Caster among others. Their identity were subject of tireless discussion within the house. Of course, their mission is to destroy any abnormalities in the grail war, however the servants generally just attack without asking first, they just fought back.

-Is not like it seems.

Desaprobation face by Rin. Saber´s one is even worst.

-Alright, let´s get this straight. Explain yourself and tell me why wouldn´t i kill you now

-How about saving Saber and Shirou´s lives?

Rin would laugh, but it´s not her style.- That may buy them, but not me. And i guess by her face that Saber is not so kindly attached to you, either.

Alana looks around, as if looking for an exit. Crap, they saved their lifes and this is what they get?. Geeesshhh, look like she have no choice. Ryan would comply to them, he likes living with them after all. And they need to remain in the house, after all Ilya, the grail´s vessel is here. And maybe she wants to tell them, too. It would easy her mind, she has a lot of things to think and maybe saying them out loud would help. She sighs.

-Ok, get ready for a long story. First, sorry about the lies. They weren´t that much, really...

-I assume both of you being heirs of the house is the first one. Says Rin.

-Ja, c´mon. This house has been Emiya´s for generations. Shirou told us that the first night. It was so obvious that i won´t apologize for it.

-Yeah, he is too naive. Letting you two stay while you looked for another place. Although that deed you had seems quite good. Anyway you never looked for another house right?

Alana says no with her head.- Whatever. Let´s begin with our names. Mine is Alana Akawa. My partner´s Ryan Thompson. As Saber already know, he is a servant.

In this Saber rises violently.

-Imposible. We already identified all seven servants.

-But Gilgamesh still is here. -Says Rin logically.

-Yeah well. You can say that. He is like Gilgamesh, abnormal Spirits.

-How did he got stuck here?

-He didn´t. Is his mission..-then she takes a deep breath.- We are here to detox the grail from evil.

Rin and Saber answer at unison:

-What???

-Yeah. As you already know, the grail is tainted. Well, - then she smiles and turns to Saber.- in the last war, Kiritsugu wished for it to be clean, and since it basically only grants wishes...

Saber looks at the ground, remembering Kiritsugu´s deeds.

-I see.

-So, says Rin, you are saying that the grail summoned him to get rid of the evil?

-Yep. Our basic mission is to destroy any anormalities within the war and lessen the evil energy from the grail itself. Of course, is ironic as Ryan is the first anormality, but it takes a vaccine to stop a virus.

-And - Rin is pondering.- How do you plan to do that?

In this occasion the answer was unexpected, Alana laugh, laugh for a while and tears got to her eyes.

-Ahh, sorry. We already DID that, taking care of Gilgamesh is kind of our last mission.

-So.- Saber finally unsummon her armor.- The grail is clean.

No.- Dark tone.- We did all we could, all that the grail commanded him. However the evil is too extensive and we need something else to be done.

-What is that?

Alana chuckles and waves Saber.

-Alright, Alright. I´ll tell you my story. Sit Saber, it will be interesting as,- and she turns to Shirou´s room- we are kind in the same situation. Your personal airhead would be dead if not for the scabbard while mine is doing things that aims for the same. Whoosh, ok. It all began...

* * *

Ryan gets up the floor, blood coming out from his forehead and chest. Gilgamesh has some injuries, too. 

-This is getting interesting. You can evade my Vault, has enough swordmanship skills to duel with me, and since you are faster, you can have the upper hand in a normal duel.

Ryan smiles at the compliment. Of course he knows that those words mean the Gilgamesh is playing with him. Let him play, he thinks. I will laugh the last, he doesn´t know what awaits him.

-Maybe, but since you are stronger, i guess that in a normal duel it would be decided by my ability to avoid your attacks, that means by my dexterity.

Gilgamesh laughs fiercely.

-But since this is no normal duel...

-Noble phamtasms will decide it.

Both begin to charge their attacks. Ea begins to rotate again, the air is swallowed into it and the earth begin to shake. Meanwhile, Icestel, Ryan´s sword, begins to shine, engulfed by blue flames. they both shout HERE I COME.

-ENUMA

-MEGA

-ELISH¡¡¡

-FLARE¡¡¡

Both energy waves collides in a fierce crash.

* * *


	3. Ch2 Witchblade

Disclaimer: See prologue

AN: remember that the story is told mostly in Alana´s POV, _so this indicates Alana´s thoughs _

Chapter 2: **Witchblade. **AKA Remember

Alana is zipping a Soda calmly, thinking about where to start. Finally she gives and shakes her head.

- _Oh, well. I´m a bad storyteller, so_?. Tell me where to start. Any questions, both of you?

-I do have one.- Answers Saber raising her arm-. You are the magician in the team, right?

-I´m not Eirei if that´s what you mean.- Says Alana with a "what´s your point?" face.

-Then, how are you capable of using the Mega Flare noble phamtasm, given your status?

-_Ah, that..._ You can blame this..

And she shreds her right sleeve. Instead of a normal arm is a red and black magical arm, Mana emanating from it in a red aura. Saber sees it and nods, she saw it in action. Rin shakes her head in disbelief as is the first time she sees it.

-Isn´t that?...

-Alana nods.- Yup, you´re right Rin. A magical circuit modeled after an arm. And before you ask, yeah, the red aura is a curse. To put it blunt, this artifact activates my magical circuit (i didn´t know this but my grand grandfather fought in the second war) fortifying it, and thus, my magic, besides it boosts my physical and mana regeneration. In exchange, the curse drains little by little my soul. However, because of my life being in the line, i´ve gained enough sinergy with my weapon to allow the development of a noble phamtasm. After all that is the only thing necesary: a certain amount of power and a favorite weapon of choice... _My life for a noble phamtasm._

Both Rin and Saber stares at her in disbelief. Rin regains her cool quicker, and being as sharp as she always has been she realizes it.

-Such a powerfull Artifact, and that curse... doesn´t it mean...

-smart look by Alana- _Crap Rin, you don´t miss one._ Yup, this comes from the holy grail itself, at least the energy. You can say that is a lesser form of the curse within the grail. _After all it comes from it_

-But for you to accept such things.- Begins Saber.

-What? C´mon the great King Arthur did the same, didn´t you?. If i remember correctly (ah, yeah. I picked in your dreams, sorry) Merlin told you of the "curse" of Excalibur, that you shall not be human anymore, yet you got it out the stone right?. - Saber eludes her eyes.- However dont´t get me wrong this witchblade _yeah, i named it after the TV series, sue me _ironically is the only thing that keeps me from dying.

Very puzzled look by Rin.- Care to explain?.

-Is very simple, really. I was weak as a kid, it only got worse when they detected leukemia when i was five. Pretty sad, really.Most of the days in the hospital, couldn´t rise from the bed. _The best thing in the day was when they gave me gelatin for dinner_. Mom got depressed and dad got to the edge of bankrupcy. Then one night, Ryan appeared and gave me this, in our first encounter, of course he told me everything about the curse before dissapearing by lack of mana. That was ten years ago, by the way_. when he got summoned._

_- _Ten years ago?- Asked Saber.- So the fire...

-Yeah, i didn´t accept the witchblade that night. The next morning, my aunt came to tell me that my parents died in a huge fire. After that i decided that** I** wanted to life, so i took the artifact.._ So in the end a noble phamtasm for nothing as i was almost dead by the time.  
_

-Wait a minute, let´s backtrack here. Says Saber with her serious voice.- If the Mega Flare is **your** noble phamtasm.

-Yeah, i developed it.

-Then how is that Ryan can use it?

-Alana grins_. Oh, that´s a good one.._ Well, technically, he doesn´t use it.

-Saber makes a weird "Are you kidding me?" face.- But he attacked me with that.

-I said, technically... In fact, he has no noble phamtasm, _technically_.

* * *

Ryan´s left arm is now totally wasted. He tried to avoid the impact of the Elish, but he couldn´t. Gilgamesh could laugh, but is frozen still. Ryan, seemingly the winner of the duel, begins to heal his arm, as he knows that Gilgamesh will break free in no time. 

Shouting, he forces his shoulder to return to its right place, crying in pain, a **crack** can be heard as he accomplishes his objective. In that moment, shards of ice fly everywhere as Gilgamesh breaks free from his prison, his face is not friendly.

- Ice shield and Frozen prison, huh?. Quite resourcefull, no wonder why as your noble phamtasm sucks.

Ryan chuckles and grabs his sword with both hands.

-Really? Didn´t like that ? It isn´t that bad. But since you´re a tough customer, then how about this?.

A wind whirlwind begins to surrond Icestel, blue energy begins to flow towards the edge.

Gilgamesh stares still.- You gotta be kidding me...

Ryan Grins.- What? Seems familiar?.

Gilgamesh begins to summon his Babylon Gate.- Let´s see what you can do with it, punk.

* * *

-I can´t help but to think that you are avoid my question.- Says Saber. 

-Seems like a team secret, uh.- Says Rin with a faint smile.

-Nah, not that. I´ll get to that in its moment, but i´ll try to keep a chronological storyline. So, well, since there´s nothing really worth to say in the times between the wars, i´ll get to our meeting.

-Wait, i wanna hear it, too.

Everywhere turns to the source of the new voice. A familiar face, quite sleepy, can be seen five foots above the floor. Her crimson eyes are only half open.

-WHOA, Ilya.

-Geez, Alana. You should quack a bit quieter, it´s imposible to sleep with you barking.

-Alana gives Ilya a dark look. _Mind your words, midget._ She sighs.- Anyway get sit and shut up.

Ilya sits graciously between Saber and Rin.- Well, care to explain me a bit about this?

-Rin teases her.- Kids who knows anything shoud mind their own business and don´t mess with grownups.

-Then why are you here, Rin? Says Ilya, with evil intentions.

- Rin yawns. Awwww, what, Ilya? Seems as your insults suck at night.

-Say what?

-Saber rolls her eyes.- We discovered that Alana is Scarlet mask and she is telling us her story.

-Ah, that.

-Saber looks at Ilya. Seems like you knew.

-Yep, she saw my face in her castle. I´ll get to that later, too. Anyway, we needed to find a certain servant. _But we didn´t know where she was_, so we went to investigate every magical energy we felt. So, in the first day of the war, since Saber were emanating energy like a lighthouse, we went to get her.

-Yeah, you waited until Rin took Shiro with Kirei and approached me.

-But you, as any other servant, attacked us at sigh. _Geez, Eireis are like big, afraid children. _Anyway, we fought you, but since we reunited just a day before, we weren´t fully sinchronized.

-Saber laughs.- Yeah, you hit him with your noble phamtasm.

-Alana smiles, too. That was on purpose. - The others look at her with "Yeah, right." faces.- Really, i hit him on purpose. And in our fight in Ryodo Temple he let you hit him on purpose, too.

-Ilya asks, while cleaning her hears.- And what he wins by letting Noble phamtasms connect?.

-Alana grins.- Ahh, ok. Let me tell you.

* * *

Ryan has his eyes closed. Within his mind, the image of Saber is fixed. One by one, he remembers every detail, every movement she did. Gilgamesh shouts in rage. 

-ARGH, GATE OF BABYLON.

As a shower of noble phamtasms begin to go for him, he finally open his eyes.

-Yeah, that was how... AHHHH- Ryan charges towards Gilgamesh

-So you were bluffing just now, uh?

Ryan grins.- You think?

The whirlwind around Icestel gets larger.

-Wha...

-Take this,**punk**... EX..

-No way..

-CALIBUR...


	4. Ch3 Dead Hand

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

** You know the drill **_This means Alana is thinking, not saying._**  
**

**Ch.3** Dead Hand.

-"So, he can copy noble phamtasms!. Thats a NICE tech. Maybe i can take him from you" wink.

Alana laughs. Illya was joking, of course. Or maybe not, who knows. Alana shakes her head.

-"Nope, Illya. He REMEMBERS them, therefore he can duplicate them later".

Saber is not convinced, neither is Rin.

-"But"- complies Saber.-" he can't duplicate a noble phamtasm without the original weapon, as you already said"

-"Ahh, but thats when Icestel comes in action"_ dumbass_." As my Witchblade, his weapon works with souls, however it takes part of the souls he has been in contact, and since Eireis are basically souls..."

-"Thats why he needs to be hitten"- Says Rin, undestanding. "Otherwhise Icestel cant take a piece of Eirei."

Alana nods.

-"Correct Rin." _Geez, need to be carefull with you_ "After that contact, whenever he feels like, Icestel can transform itself into the weapon of the Eirei for a brief moment, allowing Ryan to use other noble phamtasm. But since neither Eirei nor weapon are originals.."

-"His attacks are necesarily weaker." Completes Saber. "So, his remembering isnt perfect."

-"Quite logical, really. We, as human beings, are imperfect." Begins Rin. " Therefore, our memories by force couldnt be perfect, neither. And the more memories we have, the lesser the perfection."

Alana rises an eyebrow, so does Illya.

-"Wow, quite mystical, but i guess is right. I prefer to think that since his memories are not in this world, but within his head,  
what finally gets here is just a bad reflexion of his true attack." Says Alana, trying to get a practical approach to everything.

Saber is uneasy, the tone of the conversation makes her nervous.

-" You are talking of Ryan as if he is a human being. He is an Eirei, Heroic Spirit, therefore.."

-"Wrong, Saber". Says Alana. " All Eirei were born a human, except maybe Assasin. That's why all of you have a place to return."

-"However."- Replies Saber passionately.-" Our human part is dead or dying."

-"Just your body Saber."- Counters Alana, as passionately as Saber.-" Your mind is the same one you had as human."

Rin looks at the pair comically, finally she takes part in the conversation.

-"Whoa, such passion. Did you two, by chance, already discuss this before? Maybe with yourselves?"

Saber looks down, Alana just lower her shoulders.

-"We are not human." Saber whimpers.

-" Your essence is, that's what matters. Dont flee from yourself using that lame excuse." Says Rin.

-"Whoa, stop there." Says Illya with an interrogative face. " What do you mean by that?"

-" You know that, Illya, don't feign ignorance." Says Alana while she pets Illya's head.

Illya Explodes. -" SO, YOU are after Shiro, right?" . A "See? i told ya you knew" comes from Alana.

Saber rises.

-"Your suspicious are wrong. Shirou is my master, nothing else."

_-Yet_-" Well, Saber. You are in denial, thats all." Says Alana.

The conversation degenerates into acusations from Alana and denials by Saber, with Illya's histerical shouts as background.  
Outside the room, the only character left is listening.

-"Whoa, girl talk is really serious.."

* * *

- "Well, well. I gotta admit that i was worried,a bit worried." Says Gilgamesh in a sarcastic voice. 

Ryan's Excalibur was indeed weaker than he though, barely piercing his armor, as for his Babylon Gate, somehow the bastard just avoided it, but he couldn't dodge his other attack.

- " Dont get cocky." Says Ryan, getting up slowly and cleaning his face of the blood. "In the end i won this one, too."

-"What do you say? you are completely wasted Ryan. Cant you sense it? Maybe the conmotion."

Ryan smiles with a dark grin.

-"Exactly. **_Im complete_**_ly _wasted."

And he looks down, Gilgamesh follows his eyes and sees something in the tip of Icestel.

-"You, bastard."

* * *

Alana receives the call. Abandoning the debate with Saber, she goes appart. 

-"How are you doing?" She asks anxiously.

-"Got the better hand, literally." Ryan's voice echoed somewhere in her head. She chuckles.

-"You got a dark sense of humor, you know that?". Listening as his voice still strong relieved her.

-"However." A dark tone can be sense. " Our hipotesis was right, theres a strong curse around it. SO the curse is the source."

-Alana's tone grows dark, too.- "So, once we clean it..."

-"Theres no way to get back. Live with a curse or go without it. I guess the same goes for Saber or Lancer."

-Alana sighs. -"Who have known that Angra Manyus power would actually forfity the grail."

-"You call that fortify?. Tergiversing every wish to evil? Granting an artificial and cursed life?" Ryan's mad tone pierced her.

-"Ok,ok" she gives. "Is just that i had... hope. You now that the original Grail cant revive"

-Now is Ryan the one who sighs. "...Sorry about that, Alana. You know i'm just a raised corpse, maybe i'm still cold in the heart."

-She smiles sadly. "You kiss quite good for a corpse. I guess that it makes us Eireis, too. We disapear with the grail..."

-" Only if we.." The communication breaks for a moment. " If we do our mission."

-"What was that, Ryan?"

-"Ah,nothing. Just an histerical madman. Gotta go"

-"See ya... Take care."

-"By the way, Alana.. Be on guard, just in case, his defense in much better than i thought."

-"Just call me whenever you feel the need." Says she, hugging him mentally.

-"I will."

The mental connection breaks.

* * *

Ryan kicks Gilgamesh back. 

-"Aw, sorry about that Gilg."

Gilgamesh lays on the floor. Focusing in his arm. Ryan says with a grim smile.

-"Say, you seem injured. Come, let me lend you a hand."

And he throws back Gilgamesh's left hand. Gilgamesh still lays in the floor, and finally manages to stop the bleeding. The left hand seems decreptic, almost like a mummy.

Purple blood is everywhere in the floor. Ryan takes some of his own blood from his forehead and compares, with void eyes.

-"Yeah, mine is purple,too." He says to himself, Then he says to Gilgamesh. " Long life to Gilgamesh, King of heroes." And bows before the rising blonde.

-"Now you are beyond the line. ENUMA..." And he begins the charge again.

-"No way i'll wait for you this time, grampa." And Ryan charges towards his enemy.

With a jump he gets close to Gilgamesh, who begins to step back, Ryan's Icestel turns into a two-handed katana.

-"Tsubame Gaeshi"

Gilgamesh already saw that attack, releasing some of the power of Ea, he makes Ryan fail the first slash, then avoids the second one and finally jumps back against the thrid. Icestel doesn't turn back to its original form, but is now Excalibur, Ryan rises his arms.

-"EXCALIBUR"

Gilgamesh barely parries with his sword.

-"Do you think that only inverting the order of the attacks you will surprise me again?"

Ryan smiles, and says sarcastically.

-"No, sweetheart. I just wanna be close to you"

-"Wha..?"

And Icestel turns this time into a crimson spear, and Ryan grins.

-"This close the attack is unavoidable... GAE BOLGA."

A scarlet ray goes towards the chest of the blonde and Gilgamesh screams in pain as the spear pierces though him, however his eyes are now inflamated.

-"URGH, yeah. The same goes here, honey."

And getting even closer to Ryan with his handless arm, he finishes the charge with his trademark sadistic grin again.

-"Dodge this. ENUMA ELISH."

-"ARGGGGHHHH."

A crimson whirlwind envolves both Eireis in a red, mortal aura. By the time it ends, both servants are in the ground, badly wounded.

Gilgamesh slowly rises.

-"That rookie gave me too many problems."

Semi unconscious, Ryan mumbles to himself.

-"How was that?... Steel is my body... and fire is my blood?"


	5. Ch 4 Awakening

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**Offering:** I dedicate this chapter and the following to my granma, who left us the last week.

** You know the drill **_This means Alana is thinking, not saying._**  
**

**Ch.4** Awakening

Alana sighs. _Well, nothing to do with it. After all these ten years have been borrowed,too. Better get along with destiny and fall dead.. right?... what a bag of bullsh... i wanna live.._

Alana´s thoughs are interrupted by an smiling Rin:

-"Well, what did the loverbird told ya?"

-"Loverbird?" Asks Illya raising an eyebrow.

-"Yeah, you see, that was a mental telephatic connection of a long range. To do it the master and servant need to share certain.." And with that Rin´s grin grows wider "... intimacy"

Illya grins back in understanding.

-"Well, he´s manage to beat Gilg so far. Anyway he told me to stay in my toes because he might need me. Arrgh, he knows how much i hate it, waiting and recovering while he does all the fight." She punches the table.

-"So." Saber turns to her. " I assume this is not the first time he told you to stay behind."

-Alana turns fiercely, too. " C´mon Saber, don´t feing ignorance, you were there. It was the night of the attack in the temple. Well, better telling you about it, as it was our biggest step to purge to grail. He felt Saber leaving alone to the temple and went in pursue, as we where near Matou´s by the time, we already knew that Rider was on the move, so.."

-"And why" Asks Illya with an innocent face. "He told you to stay behind?"

-Alana lets out a grunt. " We had encounter Lancer the night before and a Gae Bolga pierced through both of us, my injuries were not fully healed, neuther did his."

-"But you were lucky to stay alive.." Begins Illya.

_-"_I know, i know... it´s just.._" I´m going to die anyway, better do something meaningfull before the end, and yeah Rin (_She turns to Rin)_ i lost it for him, eat that. " _I don't like being powerless, i wanna do something, i was in bed my first six years, i like to ammend for it and... the sensation of power i've had since the break of the war..."

-"I see,you don't want to be a burden, and your felt like one that night, eh?. I understand that" Says Rin, with a compassionate smile.

-"Anyway he went in pursue of Saber and then he seized the opportunity and went through Saber and Assasin in the gate.."

-"I remember that, he got past the gate... walking, he never got rushing or something" says Saber, with a hint of rage in her voice.

-"Well, yes. You know, he was reading Matou's dark spellbook in the entire way. As the whole purpose of his attack was within those pages."

-"What, he went there to do just a spell?" Asked Illya

-"Not a spell, THE spell. The matous were necromancers before losing their magic powers, you see?"

A SWOOSSH, is heared. And Shirou appears by the door, with a dark look.

-"Are you saying that Shinji and Sakura come from Necromancers?"

All the girls turns their gazes to the newcomer with a bit of surprise. Shirou was half healed, so he was leaning in the door.

-"Shirou.." begins Saber. Then she rushes to him. ".. You shouldn't be so reckless, your injuries are still deep."

He makes a faint smirk of guilt. Sighining, Saber helps him to make it to the table, where Rin tosses him a Soda while saying

-"Well, join the party."

After helping the others to accomodate Shirou _ .Crap, look at him. He's a Sha and we are his Harem_. Alana sits again and answers.

-" Sorry for crashing your daydreams, but you know that Shinji is a Psico. As for Sakura.." she turns briefly to Rin _ .You won't say him that she's your sister, do you?_. " Well, seems like the black sheep in the family... Or as it is the Matous we are talking, the white one."

She drinks some Pepsi herself before going on.

-" Anyway..." She catches the gaze thrown at her. "What, Shirou?"

-"You are the Crimson Mask." He says raising an eyebrow.

Rin grins.

-"Old news, Shirou. She said the indeed, she is. But that she has the mission of purging the grail, and is explaining to us how they (She and Ryan) did it."

-"If YOU LOT let me." Says Alana with a bored look. " So, as i was ..."

She catches Saber whispering in Shirou's ears, maybe explaining the facts she has told them before . _Maybe trying to get in bed with him._ Alana lets out a evil grin, then she gets in earth again.

-"Ok, we needed to summon a body where we could throw some evil from the grail, and the destroy that body, in fact destroying the evil. Nothing better than to raise one body, taking energy from the grail and some evil within it. The more powerfull the host, more evil could be thrown... yes, Illya?"

-"How can you possibly take energy from the grail?."

-"And why the body summoned won't return to the grail again, along with the evil?" Asks Rin.

A weird look from Alana _. Oh, poor grasshoppers._

-" Illya, i asume you know the entire purpose of the grail wars?"

-"Yeah, the vanishment of the servants. Since each servant has some energy from the grail itself, the grail needs that all but one return to it in order to appear." Said Illya looking at the roof, as if remembering some lesson taught long ago.

-"Exactly, each Eirei receives part of the grail's energy when becoming a servant, and, oh what a coincidence, four servants plus Ryan himself were in the temple by that time.."

She looks at the others, understandment irradiating from their looks.

-"Yeah, i though i leave that place weaker that night." says Saber after remembering her feelings of the night.

-"As for your question Rin.." Alana's look grows darker._ Better for them to know it right away, i guess._ "Well, the gift of life is something so powerfull that even the grail itself cannot grant it." A faint look to Shirou, who seemed like suddenly slapped and was seeing Saber with sad eyes. "At least not in its true form. it can grant some kind of perverse life while the evil energy lies within it."

-"That's what happened with Gilgamesh i assume." Says Saber, which has not notice Shirous look.

-"Yeah. Anyway since this grail can grant an unnatural life" she emphatised the words this and unnatural. Looking at Shirou " If an Eirei chooses it, he or she forms a new body, and is not considered Eirei anymore,and does not return to the grail, even if he or she has some energy from it." Answers Alana with an academic tone.

-"So, are you saying..." Begins Shirou.

-"Exactly what i just said. You believe that Gilgamesh will return to the grail when killed? You bellieve that either Ryan or myself will survive this?"

All of them cast a surprised look to her.

-"A..Alana, sorry i.." Begins Saber

-"Whatever. I should've died long ago, nobody can survive Leuchemia twelve years after all. I'm not sorry, i lived my life to the fullest and have no regrets." She turns, plainly looking at Saber." I live my present, and forgot the past as it just HINDERS my happiness."

Saber turned, briefly, quite briefly, to Shirou. Just Alana noticed it. Then Alana faces the roof, and begins to say as casually as she could.

-"Of course, i'm not saying that there's no way over it. Ryan mentioned that some wizard managed to cheat the grail someway in the second war with his wish,he said to me it required one living party so it has no use for us , he read it in a Tohsaka book." She winks to Shirou. Who took the indirect.

-"Wait a minute, you stole from MY house?" Shouted some Tohsaka family member.

-"Nah,just borrowed without permission. And it was so well protected that there's no way you could reach it, now you can. SO, as i was sayin, Ryan got through the gate and the inner chamber while reading the Matou's book. By the way, Rider was fighting Caster as Saber and Assasin by the gate. So he past all four of you with no problems. He told me that the funniest part of it were the look of impotence of all four of you as none dared to attack him afraid of the others. Then he went to the cave below, you know, the one where Caster reunited the mana she stole. Then, well... he made his mistake."

-"Mistake?" Asked Saber.

-"Well, you know that there's a problem with necromancy. You need corpses, and there where no one near. So he tried another spell instead, I know that Saber knows that Assasin was a ficticious soul, comprised by more than fifteen true souls. Well, there was a spell that allowed Ryan to separate one of those souls, he did it, and then he filled it with the energy of the surrounded servants. As we thought, that soul regained a dark life, and so it awoke.."

-"Who?" Asked Illya.

-"True Assasin... And the fight break out."

**AN**: Yep, no Gilgamesh Vs Ryan interlude this time, sorry.

**AN2:** I'm sorry taking this long, but i wasn't really in the mood. R&R everybody.


	6. Ch 5 I am

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**Ch.5** I am

-"What you see is not what you get" Gilgamesh, grinning, pokes Ryan. Well he kicks him in fact. The words rings within Ryan´s brain triggering memories. Those words, he has herd them before, and he ended up nearly dying then, too. When was that?. Oh, yeah, when he fought ...

* * *

True Assasin. (Kelly clarkson- Gone)

True Assasin, formerly known as Hassan Sabban, leader of the Hasshashin is seeing his body for the first time in centuries. Ryan, in front of him, raises an eyebrow.

-"What you see is not what you get"

Hassan repairs in Ryan for the first time, burning in an unknown yet familiar rage he summons his crimson scyte and charges towards the swordman. The upper slash misses for centimeters, and cuts some hair from Ryan, and only his great speed allows him to escape a second blow from True Assasin. Closing his eyes Ryan shouts:

-"You know you did it"

With a screech, True Assasin raises his scyte in mid-air and summons a double of Ryan, the he proceeds to atack it, Ryan rushes forward to parry the atack, even if he doesn´t know why, he is sure something bad will happen if that body copy is touched. The scyte travels fast to the copy, but as Icestel makes contact with it, it dissapears, along with its user. Just a second later they reapear, behind the real Ryan who is sent flying with a deep injury. True Assasin makes the copy dissapear and stabs the fallen warrion again in the middle of the chest, he says grimly while keeps burying his weapon.

-"I´m gone. To find someone to live for in this world." Then he chuckles, as he finds his own words amusing.

Finally he raises his weapon and shoulders it, then he floats, rather than walk, towards the entrance of the cave. As the moonlight can be seen, he is stopped in mid-air by an Ice spike, who runs through his chest, he falls in the wooden bridge by the entrance and confronts Ryan again. Ryan charges to him.

-"Theres no light at the end of the tunnel tonight"

-"Just a brigde that i gotta burn" replied True Assasin grinning.

Both engage in a duel. Icestel misses a stab by cents, but the evasion move made by Assasin make him miss, too. Rotating his wrist, Ryan manages to get a faint slash on Hassan´s neck. The awoken spirit pushes Ryan with his body, making the swordman fall. He then steps on Ryan´s arm to prevent any intervention, and prepares for the final slash. Surprinsingly, Ryan seems quiet and doesn´t fight back, just holds his weapon tighter. Then he slashes through the chest again, Ryan screams loudly and his weapon begins to shine.

-"You were wrong. If you think you can walk right through my door"

Then a blinding thunderstorm fall on them, as he turns to see who cast it, he is welcomed by a fist, an iron fist, he then slashes the atacker, just before Icestel pierces through him.. or at least a part of it, a bullet from Icestel. As his energies begins to dissapear into the void, Hassan smiles again.

-"That is just so back when I've finally moved on"

And with a dark splash, his body dissapears into little particules. The fight has ended: one Eirei dead, one badly wounded and a master without an arm is the aftermatch. As Caster runs to tend to her master, Ryan walks away slowly, while watching his unlikely allies. Caster turns furiously to him,and he just answers the unspoken question

-" I'm already gone."

And Ryan walks off, a gun in his arm.The image fade, and then Ryan can see clearly...

* * *

Archer. (Hoobastank-Say the same)

Archer begins to dissapear after the fight with Berserker. Even with Archer´s and Ryan´s combined forces within the Unlimited Blade Works, the twelve life of Hercules were jsut too much. Now Archer lays in the floor, dissapearing. Ryan crouches in his side, as Berserker rejuvenates, for tenth time in a row. Around them, the works are beginning to dissapear.

-" So goodbye, my friend. Until we meet again, Some other day. .I know so much will change." Says Archer with a calm smile.

-" But looking back I can say, I wouldn't change a day. I hope you can say The same. " Replied the Ryan.

Ryan and Archer has been friends since Ryan discovered Archer´s true identity. Having someone to speak freely is highly rewarding, Archer even told them how to bypass the security within Tohsaka house. Of course Ryan was puzzled as why Archer regarded him so highly, but never asked him, but now. Archer gives Ryan his medallion, with his knowledge, and finally his last words:

-" With every breath we can say, It is a brand new day. I know I can say, The same! "

And then Ryan understood that Archer was so friendly for the same reason as Ryan... both knew exactly who the other was...

* * *

Gilgamesh. (Linkin Park- Numb) 

Ryan finally wakes up. And is greeted by a "friendly" stab from Gilgamesh. However he barely senses it, the pieces of the puzzle are fitting: one by one.

He knew he was raised by the grail, so he had to make... contact with its dark energy.

_I've become so numb_

Icestel´s noble phamtasms grew stronger the more damaged he is. Then, if he was at the verge of dying as with the fight with True Assasin, Icestel whould transform into its stronger form: a true noble phamtasm...

_I can't feel you there_

His true noble phamtasm was a gun...

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_.

He originally fought with a gun.

_I've become so numb._

Knew Shirou, and Shirou knew him

_I can't feel you there._

And he was the heroic soul closer to the grail when he made his wish: Purge the grail...

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_.

He is... Emiya.. Emiya Kiritsugu.

As he realizes this, a blue orb surrounds him and Gilgamesh: the final battlefield.

**Next: Enuma Elish.**

_AN: SURPRISE, lol.._

_ AN: Well, all the speech from this chapter comes from the songs above mentioned, dunno felt a bit creative._

_AN: Read and Review XD, LOL. i´ll put two more chapters ( Enuma Elish and With you, no matter what. which were already finished, BEFORE this one. Damn is hard to get those songs to fit, 3 of my favorites btw) tomorrow, so stay in touch._


	7. Ch 6 Enuma Elish

Disclaimer: See prologue

**You know the drill **_This means Alana is thinking, not saying._**  
**

**Ch.6 Enuma Elish  
**

An interminable grass field extends in all directions, crashing with the dark, cloudless sky in the horizon. To the north, a Shogun castle can be spotted, it glows white with the light of three moons. The biggest glows silver, The middle one is crimson red.

Fresh winds bath the field, which is under an incredible star mantle, white horses run free in this sacred place, with a river coming to the field wildly form the nearby mountains. A band of birds fly swiftly in the sky before reaching their homes in the enchanted forest by the castle. A sacred valley, a place to escape. The last refugee of Kiritsugu Emiya in his final days alive, fighting against the grail curse, was within his mind.

Ryan stares at this awesome reality. "The perfect place to rest". With a bitter smile he mutters the last word in the sentence. "**Eternally**". Some good fifty meters in front of him, Gilgamesh is studying his new enviroment, he is amazed, but of course is hiding it. Ryan shoulders his Icestel and begins to walk towards the king of heroes.

-"Nice, uh?"

Gilgamesh stops the scouting and faces his neverending adversary.

-"What the heck is this, Thompson?"

Ryan smiles jockingly.

-" Why, i thought the great Gilgamesh, king of Heroes should recognize a Reality marble."

-" Hmph. So you did this place, eh? Kinda nice i must admit. Pity to blow it to smithereens."

-"Well, Well. Seems that you don´t understand the situation here. You know, this is my place, ergo, i´ve got field advantage."

And with a movement of Ryan, Hundreds of Icetels sprout out of the field. As Gilgamesh study the closest ones he realizes that inscribed in the blades some figurines can be seen, with names below. The images represents servants, and the names are their noble phamtasms, of course that means...

-"Yep, Gilg." Teases Ryan. "All the noble phamtasms I´ve learned. And since this reality is technically my own mind, they come at full force."

Ryan keeps walking towards Gilgamesh, and grabs one Icestel. This one has Gilgamesh inscribed in the blade, the name "Elish" is below him. As Ryan pulls it out the earth, it turns, of course, into Ea. Which begins to rotate. Ryan is a double wielder now.

-"Say Gilg. Feeling Lucky?"

-"And since when a mere copy can beat the original?"

Ryan smiles bitterly.

-" Nobody told ya, Gilg?. This is the original, too. This is the Elish of twenty minutes ago, when you hit me for the first time. When you were, if you allow me to say it, more refreshed and... stronger"

Gilgamesh charges out of desperation. Ryan readies his own Ea in his left hand, his original Icestel in the right.

-"C´mon, King of Heroes"

-"Argh."

-(BOTH) " **ENUMA ELISH**"

* * *

-"So, he almost died against True Assasin" Asked Illya, just to close the subject. 

Alana sighs.

-"... Yeah, Illya, he almost. Anyway after that all we had to do is to wait for Gilg, as i told ya already. So we moved here."

A nod of concense from everyone.

-"So.." Keeps Alana. " We knew that Rin was here and we took the oportunity and... got this.."

Alana shows everyone an arcane book, black and with runes in it, it glows dark blue

-"Ahhh, nope." retorts Illya. " That´s mine. You stole it from my castle. Those are the Von Einzbergh annals."

-"Ehh, yep. Sorry. Let´s see.." She gets out another magic book. " Matou´s necro uprising..." and yet another " Kiritsugu´s Diary..."

-"What?" Says Shirou.

-"And.. There, Tohsaka war. A compilation of the old grail wars by the Tohsaka´s master of each"

-"I fail to notice the importance of those books" remarks Saber.

-"Wait a minute" _grasshopper " _Is not for you, is for Shirou. It is in Runes, so i can´t read it, but this lady" turns to Rin " Sure can. This is the page that Ryan told me about the second war, care to read Rin?"

Rin grabs the book.

-"Thanks for lending me my book. Hmmm, Let´s see. " The Grail can´t grant life, so my wish is not possible. However there must be another way. I must know it or Echo... Tomorrow is the final day." Finishes Rin with a surprise hint in her voice.

-"What's up Tohsaka?" Asks Shirou. Alana answers with a smiley

-"Hmm, just as i suspected. Let me explain the things to you. I'll arrange the books in order."

Everyone begins to read avidly. Illia reads briefly the Tohsaka's family tree, then she goes to the Von Einzbergh annals because something hit the button. Then she asks Rin.

-"Rin, Echo is your...?"

Rin says yes with her head.

-"And, Rin.. Did your great grandfather's name was...?"

Rin say yes again. Illia quickly tosses the books away.

-"Alana that is unace..."

-"Why not?. Is a fair chance. Look in the end is Shirou's..."

She stops as Saber raises his hand.

-"Stop it Alana. I won't tolerate it. That posibility.."

-"Saber.."

-"But.. Shirou"

Shirou raises and goes to the garden.

-"Please, come. Saber"

* * *

Ryan just can't believe it. 

His left arm is totally twisted, dislocated beyond repair. Blood is emanating from it and going to the ground, tainting the grass. In the ground, the fake Ea, turned again into an Icestel, is red hot. Ryan is barely holding his ground with the suport of his right Icestel. His entire body feels like is burning, and his legs are shaking. With difficulty he begins to step forward.

One step, two steps, yet another step. Finally he gets to the blood-stained mass that once was Gilgamesh. He stands on top of the once king of heroes, who begins his last speech.

-"Uh. I can't believe that my own technique was the one who killed me"

-"It was destined, King of Heroes. He who tries to obtain Inmortality is struked by his own pride"

Gilgamesh smiles bitterly.

-"Yeah. A good friend told me so. What can i say? The story of my life."

-"A life that ends now."

-"The same goes to you. Aww, man, it hurts. One thing, tell Arturia that i'm sorry."

Ryan acepts the task.

_-" Now that most of the cursed blood is out of his system he is the true Gilgamesh_"

Gilgamesh closes his eyes one last time.

-" Oh, Enkidu. I'm going to accompany you, my friend.. To the Netherworld."

And with that, smiling. Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, expires. As for his soul, nobody knows, but it won't go to the halls of heroes.

As for Ryan, he sits there, beside Gilgamesh and opts to amputate his left arm with Icestel.

_-" I can't believe that it was the RECOIL of my Elish who did that. He really was something. A Proud hero, the first one. Gilgamesh, the king of Heroes, who was totally corrupted by the grail... So am i."_

With a scream, Ryan cuts his arm, and the reality marble around him vanishes, along with Gilgamesh body. Purple blood begins to pour constantly as Ryan barely manages to stop it. Then he makes his signal.

-"Alana !"

-"Yes?"

-"I'm Dying."

Next: With you Always.


	8. Ch 7 With you, Always

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

**Ch.7 **With you, Always.

Saber breathlessly follows her master to the garden, under the clouded the sky. Facing him with resolve, she begins the discussion.

-"Shirou, you must not.."

-" I want to."

-"No, you don't."

-"I'm telling you i want to, why are you like that. C'mon i know you have feelings for me"

Saber blushes slighly, but she doesn't let go the ofensive.

-"But i don't want you to.."

-"Why not? Someone has to do something here."

She slaps him. Saber calms down, and her tone now is low, almost shy.

-"Don't waste your life like i did. I don't want you to waste it.."

-"Waste it? It's my dream. It has always been like that"

-"You are too naive, Shirou. That's your problem."

-"And what if i am?. Many people has died around me. Is only natural.."

Saber lowers her head, and gets tense, suddenly she shouts.

-"STOP THINKING ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE. I did it and look what it took me.."

-"Saber..."

-"Begin thinking about yourself, Shirou.. Begin living for yourself.."

-"Saber you.."

Saber is crying.

-"I want you to be happy. To have kids, live your life... I.. I'll do the same. Now that Alana and Ryan purged the grail, i can redo the selection of the king."

-"You..."

-"I will be a proud maiden. Who knows i may even marry a nobleman and raise a kid who can rule with justice the kingdom... Yes, i.."

She loss her voice as Shirou embraces her firmly, with a low voice, he whispers to her ears

-"Tell me, tell me now to stop and i'll stop this. If not, begin thinking about yourself ..."

She turns to him, and they kiss. After some marvelous seconds, she lets go and push him aside.

-"I already thought about myself. Now stop it... Master"

Shirou understands. That moment, that brief moment will be theirs... eternally.

-" I will always be with you Saber, no matter what. I swear"

-"And i will be at your side, always. I promise that. Shirou"

However, the romantic moment is crushed by the sudden intromision of Lancer, who charges directly to Shirou. And lands his attack

-" NOO"

As Lancer gets his spear out. A great deal of blood comes out Shirou's chest. With an unfocused look, he falls to the ground, and begins to form a lake of blood.

-"NOO, SHIROU"

A noise comes form the house, and Tohsaka Rin cames flying from the inside and hits the ground hard, she is pierced by the Azoth Dagger. Totally surprissed, Saber lets out her Excalibur and begins to run towards the house. Lancer cuts her route.

-"Sorry, but i can't let you go after my master."

-"So, you waited for us to do the dirty job and then attacked from behind. Is that your master's plan?"

A dark female voice answers that question.

-"Yeah, that was his plan. However it failed notably. He really sucks with no darkness backup."

Both Saber and Lancer see in disbelief as Alana comes out the house, dragging Kotomine Kirei by the head. It's strange position hints that his neck is broken. Saber smiles

-"Alana"

However, the void eyes of Alana and her dark aura extinghish her smile.

-"Alana? What are you?..."

Alana severs Kotomine's head with the withcblade and tosses it to Lancer, who avoids it, just to recieve an atack from the back who severs his right hand.

-"What the?.."

A round kick sends him flying to the roof. Then Alana goes for Saber, who barely parries the atack.

-"What are you doing Alana?"

-"Sorry... Saber. But i've been hinting you the whole night."

-"?!"

-"The curse, the conection with the grail, the awakening of true Assasin..."

-"Still don't get it"

Finally Alana retreats the atack.

-"The grail was totally consumed. All the evil in the world is too much darkness, a big bang of energy nly weakens it, but not erradicates it , The rest is in a constant flow that it ..."

She shows the Witchblade.

-"it sends some to me, _to the witchblade_. And to Icestel, too. Even if i'm living, im cursed, im taking that curse _slowly_. Now that Gilgamesh is dead, the dark part of the grail wants to defend itself, and now that... Ryan is dead, i can't contain it anymore.. So.."

She readies a Mega Flame atack in her weapon.

-"Prepare yourself.. Sorry, it was the grail. _You can call it a last token of evilness_. Please use all your might or i shall destroy you."

Alana launches her Mega Flame, which is now purple. As it collides with Saber's Sword. The rubble where Lancer was dispersates and he launches an one-armed Gae Bolga, which hits Alana very hard. Lancer smiles fiercely

-"Take that, bitch. Nobody does that to me."

Alana takes Lancer's spear out herself and slashes him in the chest. As he retreats, gasping. She regenerates.

-"Both your masters are dead.."

Saber turns to Shirou in fear.

-"You have a limited supply of mana. While i have the grail backing me up. You better do this quickly..."

All three charges to the center of the gap between them.

-"Shirou..."

Next: A promise.


	9. Ch 8 A promise

**Disclaimer: **See Prologue

** You know the drill **_This means Alana is thinking, not saying._**  
**

AN: SORRY for the lateness, but i forgot ot upload the day after chapter 6, and then i went on vacations and i didn't have the computer with me. No worries, i can't be too late anymore as i'm finishing the story, lol.

AN2: Short chapter, it was devised like this, didn't want to drag the fight like a dragon ball one (or like Ryan's one, for the case)

**Ch.8** A promise

Alana, Saber and Lancer are engaged in a free-for-all combat. Having lose their masters, Saber and Lancer are in disadvantage.

Alana launches yet another Mega Flame, which hits Saber totally. Unable to use her own Noble phamtasm to conserve mana, Saber can't avoid totally the fast-and-not-so-weak Flames from Alana, which atacks mercilessly both servants. One slash after another, the Crimson mask forces both to defensive position. Both servants are out of breath.

-(Lancer, gasping) " Crap... how does... a truce sound?"

-(saber) " Good... Enough..."

-"Then, let me... handle the witch... check your master... i'll vanish in any second, so... only you can win this..."

And with that, Lancer charges. Saber quickly goes to Shirou and checks him. He is dead. She can see trough his heart. Or maybe not, her vision begins to blur, she is begining to get low on mana. Saber begins to kiss Shirou out of desperation and embraces him.

A loud noise takes her attention away from her master. Lancer is against a wall and Alana slashes him with the Witchblade once more. And gets through him with her witchblade. Then, suddenly, he begins to laugh.

-"So strong."

-"Yeah, indeed."

-"But, you grew careless"

-"?!"

-"See, you have no defenses now"

And with a swift movement Lancer impales Alana. The spear penetrates from her left shoulder all the way to the right foot, and to the ground. Alana lets out a groan of pain and begins to pour purple blood everywhere.

-"A little gift from me.Saber, you owe me a big one"

And with that, Lancer vanishes. Alana strumbles, and, convulsing, begins to get the spear out of her.

The house begins to glow. With all servants gone, Saber is the one who gains the right to the grail. The holy grail begins to manifestate itself within the uncouncious Illia, on the house main room. Saber, vaguely seeing the glow, but sensing the energy, begins to crawl for it.

Alana finally gets the spear out of her body, but her wounds are deep and she is agonizing. As Ryan said before, as the most of the cursed blood is out of her system now, she is the same as always. Saber gets to the stairs and is unable to get up. She begins to vanish. Alana cheers her.

-"Saber... get up, go for it.."

-"Its imposible Alana, i can't."

-"You can't eh? I believed that the servants can do everything, like teleportation or something, you did it against Rider at the school..."

-"That was because i was ordered to."

-"Exactly."

And Alana smiles. Even if Saber can't see it, she knows what Alana means. A Comand Spell. Alana's last one.

-"So, Saber. How about a little pact?."

Saber smiles weakly and they begins to crawl for each other. Finally they met and touch each other hands.

-"So I, Servant Class saber, form a pact with you"

-"And I, Alana Akawa, are your master."

Alana's comand spell glows. Alana barely raises her head and says.

-"So, Saber. Take all my mana. Get Up ,reach the grail and finish this. You know what to wish. Its an order."

-"I comply"

With that, Alana's last comand spell is used. Gathering the little mana Alana had, Saber begins to walk to the grail.

-"I had a promise with Shirou... I had a promise.. a promise..."

She reaches the grail falls and begins to vanish...

-"I Wish... My master wish..."

Next: Epilogue.


	10. Epilogue: Wish Granted

Disclaimer: See prologue

**Epilogue**: Wish granted.

Arturia Pendragon is dying. In a dense forest of England on the dark Ages, the legend, King Arthur is about to expire. She closes her eyes as flower petals flow in the wind. Near her, her most faithfull knight watches her die in peace.

-"Are you seeing it, my King?. The continuation of your dream?"

And Arturia's soul leaves her body.

She floats. Far far away, beyond the bonders of time.

And then she arrives. The inmortal lands of Eirei. Heroic Spirits.

Marble gates, and Oricalcum walls surround a perfect valley. An interminable grass field extends in all directions, crashing with the dark, cloudless sky in the horizon. To the north, a Shogun castle can be spotted, it glows white with the light of three moons. The biggest glows silver, The middle one is crimson red.

Fresh winds bath the field, which is under an incredible star mantle, white horses run free in this sacred place, with a river coming to the field wildly form the nearby mountains. A band of birds fly swiftly in the sky before reaching their homes in the enchanted forest by the castle. A sacred valley, a place to escape.

In the wall, a maiden in armor looks at her incredously.

-"Whoa, Finally made it."

Arturia can only ask in wonder at the lady.

-"Come, Arturia. Once you get in, everything will be fine."

And acompanies Arturia inside. As Saber gets a step in, all her memories come back. She is now in Valhalla, or Elisean Field or Hall of Heroes among other names. Is the space where all Eireis gather and wait for their next assigment. All memories of the place vanishes as the souls leaves, just to come back when they return. Every grail war, the chosen Eireis live their life again, fight the war, die and return, in a eternal cicle. Everythin is now clear to Saber, even her escort.

-"No way... Alana ?!!!!"

The witchblade wielder smiles friendly and hits Saber softly.

-"Can't believe you forgot. After i sacrificed myself for you."

-"But how did you ended up here?"

-"Crap, Arturia. You made the same question before, and before that. Geez, is a pain to explain it over and over. I guess because you get summoned every two for three. Remember the wish you made.?"

Saber closes her eyes and concentrates hardly. With centuries of memories coming back by the second she needs to focus to get only one recolection. Finally Alana pokes her again.

-"Geez. Shirou's wish. If he couldn't get you to stay in his time. He would go to yours. Your wish was quite vague really. I wish my master's wish. You did that with Shirou in your mind, BUT i was your master in that moment. So the grail had to grant both wishes. Aren't you lucky?"

-"Shirou went to my time?"

Alana nods. _Your time is here, grasshopper_. Now Arturia begins to inspect her life step by step, looking desperately for Shirou. Alana laughs bitterly. _Yuhu, he is here._ Then a newcomer arrives.

-"Alana, did you call me?"

-"Yeah. Please, Aquilles. Escort this lady to the battlle arena 5. I need to watch the door. And don't let Persephone bother her."

The hero Aquilles watch an unfocussed Saber. He smiles and guides her.

-"So, Arturia. With this you tie me in championships, uh? Cmon, i guess you want to see the battle. Siegfried VS Eric the Red, nothing better since my match against Leonidas"

Alana watches them go. _Geez, cocky demi-gods_ . Then she goes to her watch again. Some time later. Two new entities arrive. The first one is a stranger. But the second one is an old friend. _My wish_.

_Well, really both Shirou and I wished for the same thing: To be with my partner._

Finally, Ryan Thompson A.K.A Kiritsugu Emiya arrives at the hall of heroes. As he steps in he smiles softly.

-"Just as i remembered it."

Beside him, is..._ Angra Manyu._

-" So, not even a Hello, Darling, long time no see?"

Ryan raises his eyebrows.

-"C'mon Alana stop the sugar. I'm getting diabetic."

-"Hush. I still don't believe you."

He smiles and kisses her, letting go a long time after.

-" Again, thank you for saving my soul. Dear."

Then she turns to Avenger.

-"So, how you doing?"

Avenger lets go a chuckle.

-"My soul has JUST been reconstructed from three separated portions: Ryan's, yours and True Assasin's. I guess i have had better days."

_-" I Guess._ Sorry, then."

Ryan grabs both of them and begin walking.

-"C'mon. We are the only Avenger class heroes here. You two should get along better."

Alana and Angra exchange a doubtfull look that crashes Ryan's dream.Alana then changes the conversation.

-"Arturia just arrived."

-"Remember him yet?"

-"Nope. I guess is the bad thing to have King Arthur as your wife. Poor Shirou. _"_

_-"_Nah. He'll be fine. After all, he's my son"_  
_

* * *

Meanwhile in Battle Arena 5, Siegfried bloodfests Eric the Red hell and back. Then, the next battle is announced, and she remembers. 

A man with a red coat enters the Arena. A special hero. The only double wielder archer. As he enters the croud begins to cheer " SHIROU, SHIROU." Arturia joins the cheer. Recognizing her voice Shirou turns to her.

-"You're late."

-" Sorry, but i had some business to do after your ass was kicked."

A wicked smile by Shirou and a bow. Now Shirou's contendant for the friendly match arrives: Caster class hero Persephone. Saber, remembering all. Summons her Excalibur in full rage.

-" Not today, Persephone."

-" C'mon. Arturia, is just a.."

-"EX..."

-"Just wai..."

-"CALIBUR"

As a fierce Atack wipes half the Arena, Aquilles watch with a "not again" look. Beside him Jason whispers.

-"And there they go. Persephone just gave Shirou a flower once..."

Aquilles nods.

-"I know. I guess is the bad thing to have King Arthur as your wife. Poor Shirou."

-" Agreed. As a hero she is top notch, but as a girl..."

-"Anyway, they may drag it up a week like the last time. How about we go to the Valkiryes place? I think Grumhilde is after me."

-"Sorry man. Atalanta would kill me."

-"Coward... you are supposed to be a Berserk one."

-"Well, whatever, see ya later. Maybe in the next grail war."

-" C ya".

_END_

AN: I wanted to have a lighter finalle after those three dark chapters, anyway i had fun writting this i hope you enjoyed it too. I just did this to get my idea to know. Thanks to the reviewers, there aren't many, but there are. Mangafreak and Cisqua being top notch and Xenocaan for actually favoriting this, thank you guys.

Anyway c ya later, maybe in the next grail war, LOL.

ADK


End file.
